<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Take me by buckyownsmylife</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27623717">Take me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyownsmylife/pseuds/buckyownsmylife'>buckyownsmylife</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Real Person Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingerfucking, Spreader Bars, cursing, overstimulation.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:40:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27623717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyownsmylife/pseuds/buckyownsmylife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where you’ve given free reign of your body over to Tom and he’s making the most out of it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tom Hardy/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Take me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>his is just a tiny drabble! Kinktober day 25 prompts were spreader bar + finger fucking.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I couldn’t help the predatory gaze with which I watched over her sweaty body on top of my bed. This is what I’d dreamed of ever since we had met. What I hoped for when she accepted the bet and subsequently lost it. </p>
<p>Perhaps I should feel bad for dreaming about my naked best friend, for wanting to give her the pleasure I was known for. But honestly, the only thing I felt was the need to absolutely <i>ruin</i> her, to make sure that she’d wake up tomorrow with the same desperate need for my body just like I felt for hers.</p>
<p>“Tom, please, please…” She cried as I continued to forcefully fingerfuck her, watching the combination of sweat and tears roll down her cheeks and onto the top of her heaving breasts. I didn’t know if she was asking me to stop or keep going, I’d lost count of how many times I’d made her cum on my fingers and tongue, but I knew that if she truly wanted me to stop, she’d have used the safeword we had agreed upon beforehand.</p>
<p>“Shhh… You’re alright, pet.” I caressed her hair with one hand while I kept up with my movements with the other. “You’re alright. Just cum for me one more time, you know you can do it, princess. Cum for me again.”</p>
<p>When she came with a gasp as I sucked on her earlobe, instinctively trying to close her legs to pry my hand away from between them, the spreader bars pushed them further open, making me chuckle against the skin of her neck.</p>
<p>“You still haven’t learned, have you? Guess I’ll have to take advantage of this opportunity and make you cum one more time. ”</p>
<p></p><div class="info"></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>